Gate of Shadows
by Demoness Simi
Summary: We know the story of how the shadows were sealed, and many of us know the tale of the Stargate and how it was buried. But no one knows that the two tales are actually intertwined...until now.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Gate of Shadows

Author Note: So the plot bunnies from Hades decided to jump me, drag me off, and tie me up while they beat me with a plot stick. This is my HP/SG/YGO xover story. Hope everyone enjoys it.

Chapter 1: The Beginning

"That stupid idiot better not be doing what I think he is," came the growled voice from a white-haired being.

Sandaled feet slapped at the marble tiles as the man ran down the hallways in search of something. He was determined to stop whomever he was searching for. Everywhere around him lay the signs of a great battle as walls lay crumbling and scorched from some kind of weapon. If one were to gaze out one of the many windows they would see a sight of ships, ones that were meant for traveling among the stars, crashed upon the ground as if a toddler just tossed them to the side. The man turned a corner and was suddenly tossed against a wall as the entire building shook from an unknown blast. A snort left his lips as he ran faster, his blood red cloak flapping round his legs as he did so. He slid around a corner and finally saw his destination.

It was a ritual room that was at one point used for shadow duels between nobles as well as between the pharaoh's priests. He broke through a barrier that allowed him in when his gold item around his neck flared to life. He saw the man he was looking for kneeling in the center of the room, both wrists bleeding heavily, and obsidian blade laying on the floor by one tanned knee.

He rushed over, sliding to a top and wincing as the action skinned both knees deep enough to bleed freely, "What in all of lower and upper Khemet do you think you are doing?" he demanded of the other young man.

The young man with tri-colored hair and haunted crimson-violet eyes looked into the keep blood red colored eyes of his friend, "They are all gone. I have to seal the shadows before the false-ones find the items," he said.

"At what price?! Your soul?! The Gods are not kind and they will tear your soul to pieces to do what you are doing," he said with a glare, "besides what you saw was not real. The priests live as does the mage's apprentice."

The regal looking man started at this, tears in his haunted orbs, "Mana, Set, Karim, Isis...they all live? Truly?" he asked groaning in pain as the white-haired male worked to staunch the bleeding.

"The annoying girl and the others are looking for you out among our ships that fell. I came here after i found out from a Jaffa what happened in the command ship you stupidly took off to handle on your own," the other said with another growl, "how far did you get with the ritual?"

" 'Kefia… you must leave. The Gods are coming. I can feel them already," the second male said as he shivered like a newborn calf, "if they find you here I don't know what will happen… please go." he begged him.

Akefia growled out as he worked to get the other man to his feet, "If we leave the ritual room the ritual will be broken, so come on." he said.

The other had just got to his feet when he and Akefia were both pinned to the floor on their backs by an unseen pair of hands. The white-haired man struggled against the unseen hand, whereas the other fell still a his eyes turned to plea with his companion to not struggle. The pressure increased on both, causing one to cry out and other to curse. Soon two creatures were seen in the room. The one with the head of a Jackyl was the owner of the hands holding down the two mortal males. The crimson-violet eyed male's eyes went wide in awe and fear at the sight. His eyes soon taking in the other and seeing the head of a falcon and paling. Akefia though just glared up at the God that held him down, causing the Jackyl headed one to snarl out.

"You wish to challenge me little mortal?" came the snarled question.

"Release me and just see if I don't kick your arse back to whatever hole you crawled out of," Akefia snarled out in return.

There was a heavily pregnant pause before the other let out a barking laugh, "oh this one has much fire and spirit in him. I think I will claim the little mortal as my own."

Akefia soon found himself free of the hand and moved to pull the other mortal up when he too was released, "I am no one's pet or plaything."

Anubis smirked and stepped forward and inhaled before growling, "You were claimed by a false-one. How is it you are no longer under its thrall?"

Akefia was about to curse the 'God' when his companion laid a hand on his shoulder, "It was I that was able to free him from Zorc, my Lords Anubis and Horus. It cost me much including my name and most of my memories," he locked his knees so he would not collapse or look weak before the two Gods, though his head was feeling fuzzy as bloo continued to drip to the floor from his wrists.

Horus frowned or as much as an avian could do when he noticed the ghostly pallor the other was taking in. He stepped forward and grabbed the young man's wrists and stopped the bleeding. Healing was not the Falcon-headed God's forte. It would not be conducive to business if the summoner died before things were decided and business concluded.

"So you did what exactly?" Horus demanded as Anubis was petting the white-haired male's hair.

"I sealed the creature's physical form into an urn that is deep in the bowels of this palace. The soul though is sealed into one of the items. I do not know which one though," he said, "any that knew my true name will no longer remember it as well."

Horus actually looked impressed, "then if you have managed all that, then why have you risked your soul to summon us?" he then sighed in exasperation, "Anubis leave that creature alone for now."

The man looked over in shock to see his friend being cradled like a child in the tall being's arms. Anubis rolled his eyes and released Akefia, but not before marking him with two paw prints over his heart, making the other as his child. Akefia glared at the bein, rubbing the new marks burned into his skin.

"Stupid Gods," he huffed out under his breath.

The other man sighed in relief that his friend was not about to be smited...smote? "Lord Horus, the false-one Zorc was not the only threat. The Shadows have grown restless and demand blood. They need to be sealed before another false-one learns of them," he explained.

"To seal the Shadows away will cost you your soul," Anubis said as he now stood by Horus.

Horus also spoke, "Your soul will never be allowed to visit my father's halls to find rebirth or the afterlife. It will be cursed to wander the lands as a shade, unable to interact with any living creature. You will watch the world as it grows and eventually burns, but unable to stop it from happening."

The man winced at this but drew fully up right, "I, Pharaoh of Khemet both Upper and Lower, give my soul freely to seal away the shadows for all eternity," the Pharaoh said.

Anubis laughed suddenly, drawing a confused look from the Pharaoh and Akefia and one of displeasure from Horus, "Come now brother, destroying these two would be such a waste. Especially since I know you were going to mark the little pharaoh as your child as I have done for the thief there."

Horus scowled at his sibling, "The ritual calls for a soul and you know this because it is one of your own creations."

"Calm yourself brother," he said, "the ritual will have a soul. But it will be two souls split in two," he told them as he walked to where the white-haired mortal stood, "Once you entered this chamber and bled you became part of the ritual"

"Please! No!" came the Pharaoh's cry, "He was never apart of this. I am the only one that should be used."

Anubis leveled cold dark eyes upon the pharaoh, "You may be the favorite of my dear brother, but you are still nothing compared to us ascended beings," he said coldly, "Brother mark your child so I may finish this. After all, I was pulled away from quite the senet game against Set. I have much riding on it and he is known to cheat."

Horus let out a sigh and moved to where the Pharaoh stood, and in a much more gentle manner than his brother, marked the shorter male with a golden feather over his heart, "He is now mine. Do what is needed and quickly. He does not have much time."

Anubis stepped into the center of the room where the blood had pooled, still looking quite fresh as if just shed from the source. The God knelt down upon one knee and smeared his fingers through the blood from both mortal males. He then stood, chanting softly as he wrote ancient characters in the air with bloody fingers. The characters glowed with an unearthly reddish hue. Once he was done writing he blew upon the glowing characters, which turned to smoke and wrapped around both mortals. They both arched as if electrified, mouths open in silent screams. It seemed an eternity for the smoke to finish though it was merely seconds. When the smoke vanished both forms fell to the ground, eyes open yet unseeing.

"Your souls torn in to, dark and light to never be whole again. Dark sealed away till light finds once again, but entwined together yet never one. To walk the earth and stars till they burn." Anubis said, more like a prophecy than a final ritual.

The last of the haze vanished into the two items made from blooded gold. The ring glowed briefly and a deep evil laugh came echoing through the room. The other item glowed as well but cries for blood were heard before the item shattered into many pieces.

Horus conjured a box and set the pieces into it, sealing the lid, "Only one wil be able to once again assemble the puzzle, my child's light half," he told his brother, "many will try yet fail I am sure. But for now it will lie in his tomb till the chosen one comes for it." the box then vanishing.

Anubis lifted the ring and frowned, "Both our children have many challenges ahead of them," he then tossed the ring into the air and it too vanished, "Protected their forms shall be, though they will never again inhabit them," Anubis laid a hand upon each body and they took on an unearthly glow.

Horus sighed, "Our time is done. The shadows will be released in the future, but our children will be there to stop it once again. The other mortals approach, we must go."

Anubis smirked and left four stone tablets behind that spoke of what transpired. Two for the battle with Zorc, two that spoke of the Shadows being sealed and the eventual return of said Shadows. He vanished when the mortals burst into the room, cries of anguish rent the air in his wake.


	2. Chapter 2: To Be or Not to Be

Chapter 2: To Be or Not to Be

A gasping cry was heard from a young man as he finally woke from the dream. He rolled out of the bed and rushed to the restroom to try and stop the shaking that was trying to take over his small petite form. Another followed behind, shadows forming a solid body that was devoid of life and heat.

"Aibou?" came the deep baritone voice, "Aibou please say something?"

The young man took a deep breath before slowly letting it out. He splashed his face with cold water before gazing into the mirror and seeing the other there behind him in his reflection. Droplets of water dripped down his face to fall back into the general vicinity of the sink.

"I never knew," he said softly, "Even during the millennium world game that Akefia forced you into, it never came out. Why?"

The slightly taller and older appearing male wrapped arms around his hikari, "at the time my memories were gone. And apparently changed by the Gods," he said, "Lord Horus must have altered Akefia and my memories further until it was needed for us to know once again."

"Yugi leaned back into his yami's arms and smiled a bit, "I could have used a bit of a warning before that invaded my… our dreams" he said.

The older male chuckled softly, "the Gods are not exactly creatures of kindness, only when it suits them and it is not very often it happens." he commented.

In the bedroom the song from a random sci-fi show popular in the U.K. began playing, "That's Ryou's ringtone," Yugi said as he turned off the faucet and grabbing a towel to dry his face on the way back into the bedroom, disentangling himself from his darker half before doing so.

The more innocent looking of the pair walked into the bedroom, snagging the phone on the way, "Ryou-kun?"

"I didn't wake you did I?" came the cultured British accented voice.

Yugi tossed the towel towards the hamper, barely missing the former pharaoh when he came in from the bathroom in the process, "Actually i just woke up. What's wrong?"

"Akefia demanded to talk to Yami," he said as the phone was passed off.

Yugi rolled his eyes,tossing the phone to his yami, "You need a cell phone," he said, "Akefia wants to talk to you."

Yami caught the phone and sighed, "What is it thief?"

"From your tone you just had the same dream, well memory actually, as myself and my landlord," the thief and former general said.

"Apparently the Gods do not exactly have the best timing," he said slight irritation in his voice, "The question is why now? We know that the Chaapa'ai has been in the possession of the American for a while now."

Yami glanced over as he heard his aibou typing on his laptop, then focused on when the thief spoke again, "Not sure. I do know next time I see that Jackyl I am gonna neuter him the hard way," he said.

A yelp was heard over the phone, causing the former pharaoh to chuckle, "I wonder if it could be related to the email aibou received from one of jii-san's old students from his archeology days."

Shuffling was heard as someone paced on the other end of the phone, "Maybe. Can you have him forward the email to mine or Ryou's emails?" he inquired.

Yami spoke, "Give me a moment," he said then placed the phone against his shoulder, "aibou, can you forward the email to either Ryou or the thief?"

Yugi glanced over, a pair of glasses balanced on his nose, "Sure. I was thinking about sending it anyways. Most of this I can read, but there is a section that is odd and I am unable to translate it."

"Thank you aibou," Yami said, "He is sending it now," he then said to Akefia on the other end.

Akefia heard this and asked Ryou to open the email when it arrived. There was a pause of silence that turned into curses in many different languages both living and dead. Yami canted a regal brow at some of the more creative combinations that resounded over the line.

"I am not sure if that last one is even possible even if one were a contortionist," came the response.

Akefia snarled out, "Those bloody idiotic idiots know as Americans! They have brought evil back to this world. What the prince was unable to read was the language of the false-ones and their followers."

Yami was the next one to spat out his own curses, causing Yugi to turn and stare at his darker half, "Mou hitori no boku, A tumbler is not designed to be placed in that particular part of the male anatomy."

Yami blinked as the thief laughed over the phone having heard the comment from Yugi, "Oh shut it thief," he said then sat down on the foot of the bed, "The American doctor may not even be aware of what language they have," he said.

"Maybe, but I wouldn't bet on it though," Akefia said, "Where are you two?"

"Colorado in the United States," Yami said, "Kaiba is here as well. Apparently he is meeting someone who is interested in his tech."

Yugi chimed in, "not that he will exactly give them leave to mess with it."

"Seriously, you are in their territory?" the thief asked, "You know better than that. Hell I taught you better than that."

Yugi plucked the phone from the pharaoh's fingers, "Actually I was here before the email. University of Colorado asked me to speak in a conference they were hosting since I am one of the leading minds in linguistics, especially dead and obscure languages."

Akefia frowned some, "Prince, I know the pharaoh is able to protect you, but still be careful. These Americans probably are doing what they do best and that's stumbling into things blindly."

Yugi laughed at this, "Actually I was wondering if you and Ryou may want to join us here. Something tells me your expertise and Ryou's medical and healing abilities will be needed."

"Let me discuss it with my landlord. I will call or test you later with what he says," he told the more gentle half of the Pharaoh's soul, "Get some sleep little prince. You need it, I can tell. Let me speak to the pharaoh once again."

Yugi smiled at how much the thief could be a mother hen when it hit him, "Yes mother." he said, "Tell Ryou night for me." he said as he handed Yami his cell phone again, a wide yawn cracking his jaw.

Yami took the phone when his aibou held it out. He saw Yugi crawl back into the bed and stepped into the hall and down to the kitchen area so as not to disturb the young man.

"What is it?" he asked the thief.

Akefia spoke softly, "How is he really? After all, you have not stopped using the shadows I can tell."

Yami sat at the kitchen table, running a hand through his wild tri-colored hair, "He is okay I suppose. He tends to hide things, even from me when he can. The shadows still want him and they are doing everything they can to consume him. He is too pure, he is a delicacy for them." he said with a frown, "And he won't admit it, but he has nearly destroyed himself a few times by delving too deeply into his shadow magics. I found him a few weeks ago nearly gray in color and sick. I… Akefia he is going to either be consumed or die trying to control the Shadows and I do not have a heart to tell him he cannot do so" he said.

"And what about when you use your own shadow magics?" Akefia asked him.

"If I draw too deeply and echoes to Yugi… it makes him ill." Yami admitted with deep bone weary sigh.

"So basically no matter what way you go, he is being affected." he said, then turned thoughtful, "You need to find a way to make him less pure, to… sully his soul." he said.

"I am not going to taint Yugi's pure soul just so I can use the shadows easier," He protested with a hiss.

"Then watch him carefully. You know that if he falls too deep he may never return. Not even with my and Ryou's help" he said, "Plus when he taps into the realm he tends to wander," Akefia cautioned, "And Pharaoh?"

"What is it this time?" he asked softly, exhaustion hitting him.

"Get a bloody cell phone so I can stop bugging your hikari just to speak to you," he said and then hung up.

"Stupid thieves" he grumbled then sighed as he stayed a moment at the table before heading to the room and watching his hikari sleep for the rest of the night.

Colonel Jack O'Neill took in the grounds of the air force base that specialized in experimental aircraft, including a few that were based off some of the tech SG-1 and the other SG teams managed to bring back. He looked over a file in his hand of a real ace pilot that was moving up the ranks. One Haiden Aaron Evans was an enigma. The young man showed up with dual citizenship and no known family, joining the academy at the age of seventeen with special permission from the president and prime minister. The boy excelled in all of his classes, graduating with honors. Every agency tried to entice him to their side, but he chose to fly experimental aircraft instead. The few videos Jack had seen of the young man flying made even his adrenaline junky side clench it's sphincter. He looked over as another shuffled his feet to let him know he was there.

"Colonel O'Neill, shall we go and meet this young warrior you wish to recruit?" the tall black male said.

The colonel rolled his eyes, "Just because he is part of the air force does not make him a warrior" he said.

Teal'c did not look at his friend as he spoke, "His eyes speak of much pain. He has seen battle and has come out the victor."

Jack thought on that, "Unless he lied about his age, he saw battles when he was just a teenager and I have heard of any wars where young men were used recently."

Teal'c merely shrugged, "Only way is to ask him."

"I guess so. Alright let's go and see this modern day Iron Man," Jack said as he headed down the path towards the administrative offices where the young man worked when not testing out the goods.

"Iron… man?" Teal'c asked in confusion, "I did not see him as such. How would he pilot the aircraft if he is Iron?"

Jack laughed, "I suppose I should be glad I didn't call him Gandalf or Obi-wan," he said, "But you and me buddy on our next days off we are going to do an Iron Man Marathon." he said after explaining who Iron Man was.

Teal'c canted a perfect brow but said nothing more. The pair entered the Admin Building, heading for the captain's office. The few people in the admin building would pause and salute the pair as they passed by. The one they were looking for was not at his desk. Jack knocked on the captain's office door and entered into the room when the call of 'enter' came.

The captain started and immediately was on his feet saluting the man, "Colonel O'Neill?!" he began, "To what do I owe this unexpected visit?"

Jack returned the salute, "actually captain i am here to speak with one of your sargents."

"Is the sergeant in question in trouble sir?" the captain inquired.

"Not at all. This particular sargeant is in fact quite exceptional," Jack said as he took a seat.

"You must be speaking of Sargent Evans," the captain said with a chuckle, "I get someone from one of the many agencies in here at least once a week to try and recruit him. He has turned down every one to date just to warn you."

Jack turned thoughtful at this, "Is that so? I would still like to meet him."

"He is currently down at the airfield. I believe he is about to test another new aircraft that was brought in recently," he said.

Jack stood at this, "I will head on down then. I want to see him in action in person."

"Do you need an escort?" the other man asked.

"It is fine, captain. I know my way down there," Jack motioned for Teal'c to follow him from the office.

Teal'c waited until they were outside before speaking, "If many have tried to recruit him, what will make us different enough that he will accept our offer?"

Jack smirked, "The unknown and the chance to solve it," he said.

Teal'c canted a single brow at this, but did not say anything else. The pair traversed over the grounds, nodding to those that they passed along the way. Jack saw the airfield in question and made a beeline for the area other pilots and grounds crew stood. He didn't see the young man they were looking for, instead most of those standing around were talking excitedly about someone about to take off. Jack saw the aircraft and realized it was a design that was based off one of the toys that one of the SG teams had at one time or another brought back to Earth. Even Teal'c recognized the similarities. They settled in to watch just what would happen.

"Obi-Wan to the tower. I am ready for take off," a cultured British accent called over a radio everyone nearby could hear.

Another voice said, "You are cleared for takeoff on runway 2Kilo3. Have fun and don't break this one if at all possible."

A laugh was heard, "If I don't break them then how are the tech geeks going to know what is wrong to make them better?"

"Yeah well the tech geeks are still ticked off at the last one you damaged," the other said, "Good Luck!"

"Don't need it but thanks anyways. Obi-Wan out, " the radio fell silent.

Jack laughed softly at the call sign of the other. Soon a near silent aircraft took to the skies. The colonel kept his eyes on the aircraft as it was put through its paces. Nothing too insane to start with, leaving Jack somewhat disappointed after reading about all the insane stunts the sargent usually did.

"Obi-Wan to the tower, let the tech geeks know it is sluggish on take-off," Came the voice, "I am gonna start my real run now."

The tower spoke, "Noted. Fire and medics on standby. Have fun."

"Fire maybe, medics never needed. Radio in when I am done," the sargent said.

Soon quite the show was given as the aircraft was moved, flipped, dove, juked and in general abused by the young man piloting it. The show lasted maybe 15 minutes before a rather large pop was heard and smoke began billowing from the back of the aircraft. The grounds crew jumped into action as the pilot brought the aircraft down to land. The fire trucks and ambulance headed for the aircraft that was powering down. The canopy of the aircraft opened and the pilot hopped out and landed lightly on the balls of his feet. The medics fussed over him before letting him go. The fire crew did not do anything after making sure the aircraft was not about to burst into flames.

"Let the tech geeks know that the thrusters won't handle anything above 2G's" the young man said as he approached the waiting group.

"You did those stunts at 2G's?!" Jack blurted out.

The young sargent stopped and saluted the man, "No Sir. I did them at 1G and the thruster went out when I tried to pull 2G's," he explained, "If the thrusters go out like that when it is in use, the pilot will end up in real trouble. I am hazarding a guess that this engine is the next generation for space travel."

Jack was surprised at how astute the other was, "what makes you come to that conclusion?" he asked.

"The engine is designed for high speeds that are not normally used within the Earth's atmosphere. Not to mention that the aircraft itself is made up of a special alloy designed to withstand extreme temperatures without being damaged." he said, "I have done the research. It is what I do before I take any aircraft up." he explained, "Plus I do have a doctorate in astrophysics."

Jack did not see that in the file, "Interesting…" he said lamely.

Teal'c smirked from where he stood, "Major Carter will find him interesting."

Jack rolled his eyes a moment, "another geek," he whined out.

The young sargeant grabbed his bag that was lying on the ground nearby, "So sir, may I ask what division you are from?"

Jack motioned for the young man to follow him down the path, "I cannot exactly disclose that without you signing a butt ton of paperwork. Let's just say that what you are doing now my team as well as other teams have had a hand in it."

The young sargeant canted a brow at this, "Sir, you have definitely caught my interest. But I am going to need more to even consider leaving my current assignment."

Teal'c spoke at this point, "You are a warrior, whether by choice or not I am not sure. But as a fellow warrior I can tell that you need more."

The young man started and frowned, "that part of my life is behind me," he said cooly, "I lost far too much."

"Sargeant, I think my department would be something that will be interesting and right up your alley," Jack said, "If you want to have your mind blown, call me on my cell," he said as he handed over a card, "You have leave coming up if I remember correctly, it may do you some good to travel… perhaps Colorado?"

The young man took the card and frowned a bit as the colonel and his unnamed companion walked away. He headed for his desk at the admin building to finish up the report on the latest aircraft he tested out. He also had leave to make arrangements for.

Teal'c walked next to his friend after leaving the other, "you did not say anything to entice him to join the SGC," he said, "How do you know he will contact you on your cellular device?"

Jack smirked as he got into a waiting car, "Because he is like me. He gets bored easily and I could tell by the way he spoke he is ready to spice up his life yet again," he said, "so his curiosity is going to take over and he will call, and I am sure it will be before the sun sets tonight."

"We shall see then," Teal'c said as the car pulled away, heading for the hotel they would stay in for the night before returning to the SGC under the Cheyenne Mountain...possibly with a third in tow.


	3. Chapter 3: Friends or Foes

AU: Another chapter for your enjoyment. Remember to tip your servers, never eat yellow snow, and REVIEW…REVIEW….REVIEW!

Chapter 3: Friends or Foes?

Yugi shaded his eyes as he stared up at the rather imposing sight before him. He let out a soft whistle and smirked as he could hear Ryou, Akefia, and his yami stop next to him after they got out of the car that had picked them up. It had been a few weeks since both the dream and the strange email had happened. After exchanging emails between Dr. Jackson, Ryou, and himself Yugi had finally demanded to see the original carvings. He told Dr. Jackson it would be best to do so since even the best digital cameras could miss the tiny nuances between the different scribes, dialects, and time frame. Even the wear and tear on the stone from weather could have been mistaken for nothing more than damage when in fact it could be something else. It took another week before the good doctor had agreed to allow them access to the stone carvings. He had sent flight information and advised them that a car would be waiting for them to bring them to the military base where he worked from. What Yugi had not expected was that said base was inside a friggen' mountain!

Yami gently placed a hand onto his aibou's arm, "aibou? I believe the soldier is waiting to escort us inside," he said to the awed hikari.

"Soldier? Oh gomen Mou Hitori no Boku," he said with a tiny blush that spread over his cheeks.

Ryou chuckled softly as he glanced over at his friend, "Don't feel bad Yugi, I think my own yami is broken."

Akefia smirked, "I think they have Godzilla in there. I am gonna find it and make it mine. It will help me destroy the world and I will remake it in my image and call it "The Republic of Akefia!"" He cackled out.

Ryou just shook his head, "I don't even want to claim him as my yami right now. I think he is beyond broken," he said, "My yami… There is no way they are hiding Godzilla in there. Godzilla does not exist."

"Wait so those movies were not real?" the thief asked.

"No they were not," he said as he proceeded to drag his may to the open lift waiting for them, "for someone so smart, at times I have to wonder about you."

Yugi and Yami both were laughing as the other yami was lectured by his hikari. Once inside the elevator the amused airman hit a button and the elevator began its descent into the very bowels of the mountain. Yugi closed his eyes, appearing to be relaxed whereas he was nearly vibrating with excitement. Yami though saw the thief tense up suddenly, though most wouldn't notice it. He wanted to ask what was wrong when he too felt it, the Chappa'ai was there somewhere in the facility they were heading into. Yugi gasped softly as the puzzle suddenly heated up to a near uncomfortable temperature, the weight increasing as well. Glanced over to where Ryou was standing and saw he too was feeling what he was feeling.

He closed his eyes again so that he would not look like an escapee from an insane asylum as he spoke to his yami via their mind link ~Mou hitori no boku?~

Yami sensed his little hikari at the edge of his mind ~It is fine aibou. The items are reacting to being so close to the Chappa'ai after so long in being apart from it.~

~Why would it react? The items were made from blooded gold correct?~ Yugi asked.

The former pharaoh sighed mentally at the question ~Yes and no~ he began ~the Gou'ald that invaded during my reign also found a way to wield the shadows. We had the sennen items yes, but they were not strong enough against such an enemy.~

Yug didn't make any move to indicated he was doing anything but relaxing, but his surprise was palpable through the shared link ~How did you manage it then?~

~We used naqquadah to imbue more power into the items. It pushed the shadow capabilities far beyond what would be normal for just the original ritual. But it came at a price. We had the ships that Akefia stole, but we...needed something to bind the naqquadah to the already blooded gold. We used the same ritual only we changed it some.~

Yugi mentally frowned as he processed this ~you used human sacrifices?~

Yami laughed coldly via the link ~I would not have done that. We instead used Jaffa and the false-ones' juvenile symbiotes. It was something I am not proud of having done, but it was necessary to protect my people and the world. And if I were given the choice again, I will do so~

Yugi thought about this ~The memory world we visited did not have such things. How is that?~

Yami chuckled through their link ~would you have believed it had you seen it, even being there and experiencing it?~

~Probably not. I would have thought maybe we… myself and all our friends… would have been influencing it~ he said.

Yami smiled at this ~it is why it was hidden away, perhaps it was the Gods or maybe Akefia did it unconsciously. I am not sure.~ he said.

Yugi mentally nodded his head ~I understand. We can talk more about what you went through.~ he said softly, comfortingly ~I understand that you had to do what you had to do, I do not hate you in fact I am even more proud of you.~

Yami was thankful that his hikari was so understanding, so compassionate to such a dark soul as he was. The elevator started to slow and stop, the doors opening to allow the group to leave the metal box. Yugi opened his eyes and followed the airman from the elevator. The airman paused though when he saw two men heading towards the elevator, snapping to attention quickly and saluting the pair as they approached.

Colonel O'Neill returned the salute, "We have them private," he said and the private vanished back into the elevator, "I am Colonel Jack O'Neill. This is Sergeant Hadien Evans." he said.

"We are Doctors Yugi Mutou and Ryou Bakura and our assistants Akefia and Yami," Ryou said as he pointed to each of them.

Jack canted a brow, noting the jewelry the shortest one wore. It looked similar to something on one of those rocks that Daniel had found on PX3-727 a few months prior.

"Nice to meet you. Danny boy is in his office waiting for you. I was volunteered to show you the way," Jack said.

Harry laughed at this, "Sir you were practically told to get out before you were shot" he said as they walked down the winding halls.

Jack rolled his eyes at the cheeky brat he recruited recently, "I was bored. All the science-y talk makes my head hurt."

Yugi and Ryou both chuckled at the man's antics. With the two ranked airmen bantering back and forth, it gave the group time to observe and take in everything around them. Ryou glanced at his own yami when he felt a small flare up of shadow magic being pulled through the ring around his neck. Akefia gave no indication of anything out of the norm, only showing bored interest in the conversations around them. Ryou sighed knowing his yami had to be up to no good.

~yami, what are you planning?~ Ryou asked through the link.

~Nothing yet my little landlord~ came the response, ~Just getting an idea of what is here.~

Ryou mentally sighed ~Try not to get caught. I would like to not see what their prison is like~ he said.

Akefia chuckled through their link, ~oh ye of little faith. Trust me, it will be just fine~ he said.

~It better be. If not I will freeze the ring and leave you in there for a week~ he said.

Akefia shuddered at the threat, knowing his hikari would carry out said threat ~Come now hikari...Ryou… my little landlord, you wouldn't be that cruel would you?~

Ryou smirked, the passive of all of them chuckled mentally ~try me~

~Fine, fine~ he said, ~I will wait till tonight~

~Good. Now we have arrived and I need to pay attention~ Ryou said.

Ryou blinked as Yugi's hand was suddenly taken by a taller brown haired male and shook. He chuckled as this happened, especially at the flabbergasted look on his fellow hikari's face.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you. I remember your grandfather and when I found out you followed in his footsteps I just had to contact you after reading your papers…" Daniel rambled on, still shaking the poor tiny male's hand in the process.

Jack rolled his eyes as the archeologist seemed to be unaware of what he was doing, "Danny, you are going to rattle his big brains if you don't stop," he said.

Daniel blinked then blushed a bright red as everyone was chuckling at his expense. Yugi extricated his hand from the other's grip before offering a bright smile, "It is okay Daniel-san, many seem to have the same reaction just by me being me in the dueling world."

Ryou smiled, "I am able to assist some, but my expertise is mostly medical," he commented.

Harry spoke up at this, "Dr. Frasier may be able to use you. Sir didn't she say she had that new vaccine she needed an outside eye to look at to figure out where she was going wrong with it?" he inquired.

"Yeah she did." Jack said as he noticed that Daniel had already drug the minute doctor deeper into the lab, "Sargeant go ahead and take Dr. Bakura to the good doc. I can show the assistants where they will be staying for the time being."

Ryou looked to the yamis, "We will cat up to you at dinner later then." he said.

Harry gave a wave as he led Ryou down the hall and out of sight of the remaining trio. Jack ran a hand over his short hair as he took in the other two, motioning for them to follow him.

"So brothers?" he asked as they walked.

Yami smirked, "Something like that. So this base, what is its purpose exactly?" he asked.

Akefia was surprised at how blunt the former pharaoh was being and he was enjoying it far too much. They walked a bit as the colonel frowned, thinking over what information he can give or not.

"Most of it is unfortunately classified so I cannot tell you," he said honestly, somehow knowing that the other two would sense if he was lying or not, "But we do investigate and explore areas that are only accessible to those with military backgrounds."

"Like the stones that your friend is showing my hikari?" he asked, curious, "Does the military often bring in civilian consultants?"

"In most cases it is the best since archeology is not exactly something military personnel will be majoring in," Jack said with a chuckle.

Akefia laughed as well, "We suppose not," he said, "then again your resident geeks seems to be at home here."

"Danny? Yeah. I don't think he has been home in a while. Not since those stones were found anyways," he said with a frown.

The two yamis could sense that the other was concerned for the archeologist, "Hopefully my aibou can help speed things along," Yami said, "Then again my aibou is similar and requires constant watching as well."

Akefia side stepped a private loaded down with quite a few binders, "That is where Ryou usually comes in. I will warn him he has another patient to keep an eye on."

Jack paused outside a set of double doors and pushed them open, "Let's grab coffee real quick," he said, "You don't think he will mind do you?"

Akefia, having already explained things through the mind link to his hikari, said, "Not at all."

Jack smirked, "Will be a relief to know that he won't collapse on me suddenly," he said, grabbing a styrofoam cup, "Just to warn you, the coffee is caffeinated sludge that will strip paint."

Yami made a face, not having developed a taste for the black brew his hikari and Akefia loved to drink, "Do you have any tea?" he asked.

Jack shook his head in disbelief, "Yeah we do," he said as he pointed towards the tea bags and hot water dispenser.

Akefia winced as he poured his own cup of coffee, "Ryou is going to complain about that," he said, "Probably something about your tea being subpar and the dredges from the deepest parts of a garbage heap."

"Seriously? He would say that?" the colonel asked.

"Yup and in his most snoothy and lordly British accent too," Akefia said, "It's hilarious to see him get all riled up."

Yami shook his head at this, "only you would find entertainment in getting Ryou riled up," he said.

Jack chuckled as he led the way back into the hall, "I do the same with my tea. Anyways the mess hall is open 24/7. But the main meals are 0600, noon and 1700 hours. The cooks will make you what you want within reason though if you ask them."

Akefia looked thoughtful at this, "Hmmm...I wonder if they can make cream puffs so I can use them to bribe Ryou on occasion."

Yam just rolled his eyes at this, "Only you would use his favorite treat as a bribing mechanism."

Jack chuckled, "Sometimes it is needed," he said as he headed down the halls again, "Unfortunately the rooms do not have a private shower or toilet."

Yami frowned some, "Aibou may not be comfortable with that," he said, "But I will work with him on it."

Jack glanced over, "Here are the locker rooms. If you want a locker let me know and I will get one assigned to you," he said once again leading them down the hall.

The two yamis could sense the chappa'ai deeper still, but there were other things they could sense as well. And some of it was on the same level they were on, meaning it was probably in the lab somewhere close by. Akefa though felt something else all together, something he had not felt since he was alive. He needed to talk with the pharaoh and very soon before it could become something they would need to worry about. The colonel stopped outside a series of doors.

"It is not exactly the Residence Inn, but it is still a place to lay your head down," he said as he opened up one of the two doors they were standing by. Inside sat beds, dressers, a closet, and a pair of desks. It was simple but functional.

"Hope you don't mind sharing," Jack said.

"It is fine," Yami said, "thank you. If you do not mind we will settle in now," the other said, his tone regal and royal.

Jack fought the urge to bow when he heard it, "Well I will see you around. If you need anything let me know. I am usually bugging Daniel in his office," he said heading off and leaving the pair outside of the two rooms.

Akefia waited until the colonel was gone before pulling the pharaoh into the first room. He shut the door and then spread his shadows out, disrupting any cameras or listening devices that could be inside of the room. Yami looked amused at hos his fellow dark was behaving. Then again it was the American military. Once the thief was done he sat down on one of the two beds.

"So why the cloak and dagger paranoia?" he asked Akefia.

"The baka Americans have a jaffa in their ranks. I do not know if it is by choice or if the jaffa is a spy," he said suddenly, pacing the floor.

Yami sat up, his body tensing at this news, "How could you tell?"

"I was a bloody host to one of those blasted snake-heads," he said, "I am more intune with sensing them. The closer to maturity one is the more I can feel it. This one is still young enough that I know it is in this facility, but not exactly where," he explained, looking a bit frustrated.

"I was not aware that once a host, one could do that," he said.

Akefia continued to pace the floor, "Technically most would not. But Zorc was different. Not only did he have access to shadow magics through me and other means, but he was genetically enhanced so when he took me over he left some of his… for lack of a better word… DNA in me. So I am genetically enhanced in many ways. Most of that time with Zorc was a blank so only the Gods know what he did to me." he said, "and unfortunately my little landlord is probably also cursed by whatever Zorc did to me."

"If we go after the jaffa we will show our hand and make our hosts aware that we know of the chappa'ai and the gou'ald." Yami said with a frown.

"As much as I would like to get rid of the potential spy that may threaten the prince and my little hikari, I think we should observe instead. See who the jaffa belongs to and see if they are a threat or not," Akefia said, sitting down on the other bed, "we should warn our hikaris of the potential threat. I will see if I can get Ryou a bit more aware of those with ties to the false-ones."

"Good idea. Tonight after our hikaris are in bed we should see just what the Americans are hiding. I am guessing you have already sent out shadow markers?" the other asked.

Akefia smirked, "of course. Let's feign sleep in case someone shows up to check on the cameras and listening devices I am sure I scrambled. I would suggest the same for your room."

Yami moved to his feet, "I suppose some paranoia is justified," he said as he headed for the door, "I want to check on aibou anyways."

"Of course you do. You coddle him far too much," he said with a laugh as the pharaoh sent a modern day rude gesture Akefia's way as he left the room.

Akefia flopped back onto his own bed and relaxed, his mind wandering into Ryou's soulroom to listen into his conversations. He settled onto the bed and actually fell asleep on the comfortable mattress as he listened to his hikari's soothing voice talking.


End file.
